camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ollie
Personality Ollie is a very odd Guardian. While he does care deeply for ospreys and other wildlife, his duty comes second to his hobbies: invention, and thrillseeking. After sending years with Hephaestus apprenticing in his workshops, Ollie has become a master engineer. Only when he completed a true masterpiece - his transforming, clockwork, steam-powered spear - was he willing to depart from Hephaestus's tutelage and explore the world. His enthusiasm for creation is matched only by his enthusiasm for excitement. When you can dive from the skies faster than a sportscar on an open road, just standing around and walking in a human body becomes numbingly boring by comparison. Instead Ollie is always craving excitement and action, be it through crazy stunts, fast-paced fights, or trying to impress girls way out of an engineer's league. History For years, the gods and goddesses have watched on while the humans developed through the years, as they advanced both personally and technologically. Lately one thing has become quite clear to them; humans have a habit of being very irresponsible when it comes to their environment and the animals that reside within that environment. They came to a decision, fearing for the safety and longevity of their sacred animals, they have decided to create a special group of nymphs to help protect their sacred animals. These nymphs’ life forces are each attached to the animal they are a nymph of; if that animal becomes extinct, the nymph will die. The gods considered the fact that here are thousands of animals and creatures that roam the earth, but not wanting to over extend their powers, they have decided to only concern themselves with the animals that are sacred to them. Ollie was created by Hephaestus to protect ospreys, along with his "sister" Avery. However, the scatterbrained smith-god might've put a bit too much of himself in the nymphs - rather than leaving the nest to perform their duty, they stayed home and took up their creator's craft. It was a few months before Hephaestus realized that neither of them had even left the lab in pursuit of their purpose, but by that point the pair were too skilled to send away. Every day Hephaestus's apprentices would run over beaming with pride to show off a new invention. Looking at their enthusiasm and blossoming talent, Hephaestus couldn't bear to tell them to stop. He saw himself in them. Reluctantly, he decided not to push them away. Before long he was smiling with them over every new trinket, proud as a father. Ollie finally flew the nest in June of 2016, four years after he was made. He'd finished his greatest work to date - a clockwork transforming "spear" that even Hephaestus had trouble figuring out the workings of by the time he was satisfied with it - and now every subsequent invention just felt useless by comparison. He decided that the best way to find inspiration was to finally set out and see the world. Since then, Ollie has travelled far and wide in pursuit of all that life has to offer. He spends a lot of time at camp, enjoying the company of demigods and other animal nymphs - it was at camp that he first discovered that he really liked chicks - but no matter where he lands for the night, the urge to stretch his wings and fly is never far behind. Powers Relationships Category:Characters